Cordelia's Love
by MitchMyester
Summary: It always bugged me that you couldn't support Cordelia and Chrom in Fire Emblem Awakening. So, I wrote a Support C through S of the two of them. Cordelia x Chrom


C Support

Cordelia: And… that makes twenty-two. Perfect.

Chrom: Cordelia? What are you up to?

Cordelia: L-lord Chrom! Oh, I was just… never mind. I'll be leaving now.

Chrom: Hold on! What's the hurry?

Cordelia: *Sigh* Lord Chrom, I was just stringing this harp. Ever since… you know, then, I've been trying to keep myself occupied.

Chrom: Oh, right. I'd forgotten what happened before you found us. I'm so sorry about that.

Cordelia: N-no, don't mention it. I-it's not that big a deal anyways. They were just doing their job.

Chrom: Regardless, I'm happy that you were able to survive at least. We'd… definitely notice your absence at this point.

Cordelia: What do you mean by that?

Chrom: Well, you're an amazing fighter, you know?

Cordelia: Oh, please don't try and make me feel better like that!

Chrom: What? No, it's like you're perfect!

Cordelia: Lord Chrom… *leaves*

Chrom: Did I say something wrong?

* * *

B Support

Chrom: Cordelia!

Cordelia: O-oh, it's you again. Well met, my lord.

Chrom: Yes, well. Why did you leave so suddenly? Did I say something to offend you?

Cordelia: No, it's just that… we all know that I'm far from being perfect. And…

Chrom: You must be the only woman alive who runs away from being called perfect.

Cordelia: My lord, it's not like that. At this point, all I hear from everyone is about how perfect I am. Especially…

Chrom: Your old captains. I see now.

Cordelia: Yes. They would constantly haze me about how perfect I am, and it always made me feel… better. Because at least there were people who would poke fun at me rather than praise me.

Chrom: Would you rather I call you a lazy burden on our army?

Cordelia: Chrom!

Chrom: Because that wouldn't be true in the slightest. Everyone here looks up to you, which is what makes you so valuable.

Cordelia: Stop saying that! I don't want to be the girl everyone looks up to.

Chrom: Then why do you push yourself so hard?

Cordelia: I can't help it. When I notice that something is wrong, I can't stand it, so I fix it. Do you know how I was when I started my training?

Chrom: The instructors said that you were practically flawless in every category. That's why I was glad to have you join us.

Cordelia: I wasn't.

Chrom: Wasn't what?

Cordelia: I wasn't PERFECT in everything. I am a very poor runner, which is why I decided to become a Pegasus Knight. So that in battle, there wouldn't be anything holding me back.

Chrom: Here you are, though! No one would ever guess that there is something you're bad at with the way you fly.

Cordelia: My lord… thank you.

Chrom: For what?

Cordelia: Never mind. *leaves again*

Chrom: What is with her?

* * *

A Support

Cordelia: Lord Chrom, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting.

Chrom: What do you mean? What's wrong?

Cordelia: You've been praising me and giving me compliments, and I rejected all of them. Now that I think about it, ever since then people haven't been approaching me for advice so often.

Chrom: That's because I told everyone to stop calling you perfect.

Cordelia: Y-you what?!

Chrom: You said you hated it when people looked up to you, so I personally went to everyone in camp and told them to stop.

Cordelia: My Lord, you didn't have to do that…

Chrom: But I did. I can't have our flawless knight distracted by everyone now, can I?

Cordelia: *Smiles* And there you say it again. I suppose you of all people should be allowed to say it to me now that no one is.

Chrom: That's what I wanted, and I hoped it was what you wanted.

Cordelia: But Lord Chrom, I think you're forgetting that you are truly the flawless one here. That's why we all look to you for our support, and not to me.

Chrom: I'm at the head of the army because it's my responsibility. It's not like I would've chosen or could've earned this path for myself.

Cordelia: You shouldn't doubt yourself, my Lord. Even if you weren't the Prince of Ylisse, I would've followed you into any battle.

Chrom: And how would you have done that? Would you have abandoned your duty as a Knight of Ylisse?

Cordelia: *Blushing heavily* For you, that would be an easy decision.

Chrom: Huh? Why's that?

Cordelia: Oh, you're such an idiot. Never mind. *Leaves*

Chrom: Is it just me, or is she…? No, that can't be right.

* * *

S Support

Cordelia: And I'm finished. Whew, that took longer than I thought.

Chrom: Cordelia, I'm glad I caught you.

Cordelia: Yes, my Lord?

Chrom: And perfect, you just finished stringing your harp. I wanted to hear you play.

Cordelia: W-what? Right now? For you?

Chrom: That's what I said.

Cordelia: Oh, I don't know…

Chrom: For me?

*Cordelia begins to play her harp beautifully, but one note is played poorly and she abruptly stops.

Cordelia: It's no good, I haven't mastered this song yet.

Chrom: What are you talking about? That was beautiful.

Cordelia: Now you're just pretending to praise me.

Chrom: No, I meant it. And you're perfect, Cordelia.

Cordelia: *Blushes strongly* I thought we spoke about this already. I'm far from being perfect. I can't run well, I messed up in the song, and even my body isn't… perfect.

Chrom: I don't care what you think about yourself anymore, because there's only one person whose opinion of you matters, right?

Cordelia: Did you…? Have you figured it out?

Chrom: Of course I have. You're madly in love with me, aren't you?

Cordelia: *Blushes even stronger* I am, my Lord. From the very first moment I saw you, I have been in love with you.

Chrom: Well, that's a relief.

Cordelia: W-what's this? A r-r-ring?

Chrom: *Blushes* I've been in love with you for just as long, Cordelia. From the very beginning.

Cordelia: *Blushes smiling* How come we couldn't say anything until now, Lord Chrom?

Chrom: Please drop the Lord already. W-will you marry me, Cordelia?

Cordelia: Is this real? Is this happening? Or am I dreaming?

Chrom: If it is a dream, try not to spoil it. I'm here, too.

Cordelia: But… but I thought I could never be with you. I didn't think it was possible.

Chrom: Why would that be true?

Cordelia: Because you're my Lord, and I'm just a knight. I could never be worthy of your hand.

Chrom: I don't think there's a citizen in all of Ylisse who would question you as my choice of bride. Like I said, everyone looks up to you, even if they don't say it anymore.

Cordelia: Why did you tell everyone to stop calling me perfect?

Chrom: *Blushing* Because it made me jealous.

Cordelia: So, I'll be marrying the jealous type?

Chrom: You mean, you'll accept my proposal?

Cordelia: Of course! I've only ever dreamt of this day every night since our first meeting. I don't know how I could've survived if you had married someone else.

Chrom: I hadn't even thought about it. Now will you let me call you perfect?

Cordelia: Only you, my love. Even though I still believe that you're the perfect one.

* * *

 **Sumia ain't got crap.**


End file.
